


Not without consent, Remensin

by All_you_fuckers_stand_up_sing_Hallelujah (No_stop_you_dont_understand)



Series: Sans/reader noodlets [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Reader-Insert, Sans is pretty cool, Tumblr Prompt, Two OCs - Freeform, also the rat's name is remensin, from the creepy rat, sans protects you, the clerk at snappymart is a bitch, the rat monster's a sleaze, you are doin somethin shady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_stop_you_dont_understand/pseuds/All_you_fuckers_stand_up_sing_Hallelujah
Summary: I used two tumblr prompts for this, “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?” and "Waiting in a holding cell for friends to bail me out and you’re unexpectedly cool au"Basically, you steal from a 24hr store, FellSans ends up stuck in a cell with you, and a rat acts like the vermin it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Working the Gas Station - At Night!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377273) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



_ “Welcome to SnappyMart. How can I help you?” The teenage girl behind the counter droned. _

_ “Um, could you tell me where I can find the bleach, acetone, and ice?” You asked nervously, gaze darting around the empty 24hr store. _

_ “Ugh, Fine.” She shoved herself up from her seat behind the counter and walked towards the cleaning supplies. _

_ You didn’t move an inch. You may’ve been several years older than her, but that didn’t stop her from intimidating the shit out of you. _

_ She looked over her shoulder and huffed in annoyance. _

_ “Are you gonna follow me or not? I don’t want to be showing your stupid ass where to find the bleach all night.” She indicated the cleaning aisle with a freshly manicured hand and looked at you expectantly.  _

_ “Oh! Um, yes? I mean- uh…? I-I need it for-” You stuttered. _

_ “I don’t give a fuck. Just get your ass over here and grab your damn bleach.” She began walking again. You scurried after her. _

_ “Here’s the bleach,” She pointed to a shelf of Clorox, “the acetone is down that aisle,” a gesture to your left, “and the ice is in the freezers outside.” She turned and glared at you. _

_ “Y’know, the big ones out front that say ‘ICE’ on them in big blue lettering?” She asked,  _ **_Icilly._ **

(ayyyyy)

_ She then stomped back to the counter. _

_ \---- _

_ After you gathered everything you needed, you realized that you couldn’t quite afford it all.  _

_ So you decided to shove the ice under your shirt, and with a container of acetone in one hand, and bleach in the other,  _ **_you got the fuck out of there._ **

_ The girl saw you as you ran past her counter, and shouted after you, “You’re gonna have to pay for that!” _

_ You ignored her and sped through the automatic doors.  _

_ Tossing the bleach and acetone into the passenger seat of your minivan, you drove off with a bag of ice still under your shirt. _

**_______**

“And that’s how the police found me when they pulled me over.” You explained to the edgy skeleton you shared the holding cell with.

He’d been laughing on and off throughout your little story of how you ended up in the ‘clink,’ but that last part had him full on guffawing, his maw open wide, sharp gold tooth glinting in the harsh light as he wiped red tears from his eye sockets.

“So what’re you in for?” You asked after a few seconds, feeling quite awkward with him being the only one laughing.

He held up a hand, gesturing for you to wait as he calmed himself down.

“that’s-heh- gold, heh-pure comedy gold.” Skeleman Mc Edgerson closed his eyes and breathed slowly for a second. Then he opened them and settled a piercing gaze on you.

“there’s just one thing i need to ask before i tell you anything about how i got in here.”He grinned menacingly at you. 

“What-” You gulped. “what is it?”

**“why the fuck did you need chloroform at 2 am?”** His eye sockets went dark, and his voice somehow got even deeper, scaring you shitless.

You looked away.

“I-um-well, you see-I was just-I needed to-” You began to sweat, wringing your hands anxiously. 

You looked back up at his face and saw his eye sockets crinkle at the edges in mirth.

“i’m just kiddin’, sweetcheeks. you should see your face. i must’ve really  **_rattled your bones._ ** ” The skeleton said, clapping a huge hand on your back as he laughed at you again. The force of his hand nearly sent you tumbling onto your face.

You almost wet yourself out of fear, and this fucker is just laughing his metaphorical ass off while calling you ‘sweetcheeks’?

If he wasn’t a 6ft tall skeleton monster with teeth sharper than your kitchen knives, he’d be in for hell.

Too bad you were too much of a scaredy cat to do anything about him.

“aight, sweet-” He was cut off by an officer opening the cell door and shoving another ‘criminal’ into the tiny space. 

It was a seedy looking rat monster with greasy fur and shifty eyes.

It looked at you hungrily before its gaze flickered to your skeletal cellmate.

“Hey, Ssssansss. Fanccccy ssssseeing you here, old friend.” It hissed at him.

“shut the fuck up, remensin. you’re not my friend. in fact, i don’t think you’re anyone’s friend. you’re almost worse than jerry.” The skeleton, apparently ‘Ssssansss,’ said vehemently.

“Fine, fine. Jusssst don’t exxxxpect me to help you out nexxt time you get drunk. I’ll jusssst let Papyrusss find you.” Remensin spat. 

Reminsin turned its beady-eyed gaze back to you. It slithered its greasy self right into the seat next to you.

“Ssssso, Sssugartitssss, what’sssss a hot girl like you doing in a placcce like thisssss?” It leered.

You glanced from Remensin to Sans, unsure of how to ‘esssscape’ the situation.

Remensin looked at you expectantly.

“I shoplifted from SnappyMart.” You said, avoiding its eyes.

“Oooh, a classsy girl. I like you, Sssugartitssss. After we get out of here, do you want to go back to my placcce for ssssome fun?” Remensin asked, pinching your ass.

Yelping, you jumped up from the bench and glared at the rat monster.

**“don’t you fucking touch her again, remensin. or i’ll rip that little greasy tail of yours off, and force feed it to you slowly. bit by bloody bit.”** Sans said threateningly, the air around him crackling with magic as he loomed over Remensin.

The rat monster squeaked, got up as quickly as it could, and ran to the other corner of the cell, its tail literally between its legs.

“you okay, doll?” Sans asked, helping you sit back down carefully as if he was worried that you’d break.

“Yeah, but why did you defend me?” You asked him.

“b’cuz admirin a hot girl is one thing, but touching her without consent is where i draw the line. an’ you better hope you’re not on the wrong side of the line,  **or i’ll have a great time.”** Sans said darkly.

“....?”

“sorry, it’s just that i used to see that kinda thing all the time underground, and nobody did a thing, not even when it was someone bein raped. it makes me pissed when people get away with that kinda shit while people who’re out there stealin loaves of bread get death sentences.” He explained, seeing your confused look.

“..Well, thanks, I guess. You didn’t have to stand up for me like that, but you did. I guess I owe you one?” You fidgeted with the hem of your shirt.

“gimme your number when they give us our phones back, and i’ll call it even.” Sans grinned.

You gave him a small smile back, and the two of you waited together in a friendly silence, punctuated only by Remensin’s quiet hissing.

\--

When your friends finally came to get you, and San’s loud brother Papyrus came for him, you and Sans exchanged numbers.

 

**You:**

Waiting in a holding cell for friends to bail me out and you’re unexpectedly cool au

 

**Skleboi:**

what 

 

**You:**

Nothing. You’re just cool is all.

 

**Skleboi:**

i swear to god if you’re talking about alternate universes

 

**You:**

mayyyybe…?

 

**Skleboi:**

i will kill a man

 

**You:**

….

 

**You:**

How bout a rat instead?

 

**Skleboi:**

fuck u

 

**You:**

Naw, I’m good.


End file.
